1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming, shaping and cutting the contact leads of electronic components which contact leads project from one end of such components. The components may be supplied either singly or they may be held in belts or in stamping strips. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for the forming, shaping and cutting of contact leads of electronic components usually include a turntable which has up to four complete tools mounted thereon. The components are advanced to the turntable at one particular location and are picked up by a tool arriving at the particular location. Work is then performed on the components in the respective tool after the turntable is rotated with the tool to a different working location. The various working steps are performed at different locations around the turntable and the component is moved with the tool from location to location. There are at least three working steps, the grasping of a component at its contact leads adjacent the component body, the bending and forming of the contact leads and the cutting of the contact leads, and the locations for performing these steps ought to be spaced so that the turntable has to be moved by a certain angle from working step to working step. The number of tools which can be mounted on a turntable is therefore limited; normally, the turntable cannot accept more than four tools. This, and the fact that the tools with the components must be moved from location to location, provides limits for the output of such a machine. Further, it is of course impossible for such a machine to handle components which are held in belts or stamping strips.
It is therefore desirable to provide such an apparatus which is capable of increased output and, further of handling also components supported on belts or stamping strips.